


Áhnetsʹ Bózhyy

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Catholic School, Catholicism, Convent, Gen, Nuns, One Shot, Religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Antes de ser asesina de clones, Helena fue una discípula de los Proletianos, y antes de ser una discípula fue una niña criada en un convento.
Kudos: 2





	Áhnetsʹ Bózhyy

**Kiev, Ucrania.**

Helena miró a través de la ventana y estudió el verde de la vegetación alrededor, muy parecido al de los techos de su edificio preferido, el Convento de la Ascensión Florovsky, construido en pleno corazón de la ciudad, en las laderas de la colina Zamkova Hora.

Sor Irina la regañó y las demás niñas de la clase la miraron con ojos burlones, todas huérfanas como ella, recogidas y criadas por la Iglesia. Durante la misa del mediodía miró el altar y las imágenes de los santos con adoración, el mismo altar en el que cual fue bautizada doce años atrás. Nadie nunca supo quién fue la mujer que la dejó en la puerta del convento, su madre o cualquier otra desconocida, a Helena le gustaba creer que sus padres terrenales no eran los verdaderos, que era una especie de Hija Celestial enviada a cumplir alguna misión.

Ahí mismo, se arrodilló y rezó en voz baja.

Durante el almuerzo tuvo que soportar la vigilancia de sor Olga, una monja de ojos saltones y nariz larga que parecía más una bruja que una monja, poseía un temperamento horrible y todas las niñas le tenían miedo. Helena la miró y recordó con ira todos sus castigos, penitencias crueles por robar comida de la cocina, por no hacer sus deberes.

Algún día mataría a esa vieja bruja que se había atrevido a llamarla “demonio”.

El día que cumplió doce años recibió la visita de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, miembros de un grupo religioso, los Proletianos. El hombre era viejo y de contextura gruesa, la mujer tenía un porte elegante y rasgos asiáticos. Ambos estaban en el presbiterio de la iglesia, esperando su llegada.

La mujer se acercó a ella y le entregó una carpeta llena de fotografías de niñas de Alemania, Austria y Francia. Todas idénticas a ella, todas copias de ella, así se lo dijo la mujer.

El hombre caminó hacia la mesa del altar, tomó una hostia del sagrario y la hundió en el vino del cáliz.

―¿Y bien? ¿Quieres cazar a los impíos?

Helena se acercó al hombre y comió el Cuerpo de Cristo, un hilo rojo como la sangre bajó lentamente por la comisura de sus labios.

Su misión por fin había sido revelada.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Helena es un personaje creado por Graeme Manson y John Fawcett.
> 
> 2\. Escribí este fanfic antes de que la historia de Helena fuera revelada en la serie, así que no sigue el canon original. Tan solo la reedición es nueva.
> 
> 3\. El título es la escritura fonética de la frase "Агнець Божий" que en ucraniano significa "Cordero de Dios".


End file.
